


Accidents Happen

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: I Need My Fics Exchange Fics [4]
Category: X-Men (2000), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Backstory, Clothes, Codenames, Gen, Mugging, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie would have to <em>do</em> something about that innocent southern girl look she wore. So she did. A brief ficlet treat for I Need My Fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raynidreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/gifts).



Marie took down the first mugger on accident. She hadn't meant to, hadn't even realized she was being followed until somebody shoved her over and raised his arm to hit her and something inside her snapped—instinct—and the next thing she knew, she was standing there on the sidewalk staring at an unconscious man on the ground.  
  
Her temple was bleeding. She felt it vaguely, touched the blood with her bare fingers. Why wasn't she wearing gloves? She stared at her hand in horror. Why in the world hadn't she thought to put on gloves? Keeping her hands to herself wasn't enough—not with muggers and hitch-hiking and instinct to reach out and—  
  
And then she heard him, beating about the edges of her mind with a hateful fury. She found herself hurling into the bushes, then wiped her mouth with that treacherous bare hand that had just saved her life.  
  
Marie. Bitter. It was a fitting name, but all she wanted was to leave everything behind.  
  
She straightened and moved into the first well-lit store down the street. Nobody looked at her, though she glanced about nervously. Nobody had noticed someone trying to mug her. It was a boutique clothing store and probably incredibly expensive, but she went ahead and asked the girl behind the counter to help her find some gloves, a cloak maybe?  
  
"Sure, sure. We do costumes all the time."  
  
Just her luck.  
  
"Just passing through? What's your name?" The girl looked at her and Marie realized with a jolt she was going to have to _do_ something about that innocent southern girl look she wore unthinking.  
  
"Rogue," she said, bluntly, rolling off the tongue, the first name that came to mind, said with a heat of unfriendliness. "My name is Rogue."

#


End file.
